The King Of Fighters 97
Preface My name is Andrew, and i've had a lot of traumatic experiences with this game. By the way, sorry for any grammar errors or anything, i am brasillian, and my english isn't the best. I liked KOF since i was a kid. I used to play with my father on the arcade machines, it was my birthday, so i wanted - needed to play it again, i decided to search for a ROM, i googled KOF 97 ROM and couldn't find a single good download link, i found this strange because the last time i searched i could find a lot of links, but i kept searching anyways, around the google search page 6 i found a site named 6ww.kof6games.6com, without hesitating, i clicked to open the site, then it all began... The Download Link The site has a black background, that wasn't the creepy thing, the bad thing is that it had a demonic Yori (you know, Iori Yagami) with blood red eyes, staring at my face, it was creepy, i mean, it also played a music, with the sound of someone breathing heavily and an horror movie music, and above his head, was the number 6, in his left hand was one 6 too, and in his right hand too, there was two hyperlinks, one said D0WNL04D6, and the other, D13666, that i translated to DIE666, on the site's top there was an binary code: '01001000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111. 'I decoded the binary code and it said: ''He is Coming' I clicked D0WNL04D6 and it started downloading KOF97.zip, it was on the original ROM size, and i had lots of fun playing with my friends. I had a good night sleep, but i kept this image of Iori and D13666, i decided to go back to the site, to my surprise, the site still exists, i clicked D13666, a super loud, static came out of my headset, with the image of Iori in the screen, i jumped, I fell off my chair and a file started downloading, it was called King of Fighters97.666, i decided to continue because i loved bootlegs, it was about 2gb, i waited, when the download finished, i was surprised to see it was like an .exe but the extension was .666, i executed it, and, without any warning an Demonic Iori appears again with that fucking music, it said 666 and below was a loading bar, i waited until it finished and what i saw, i could never believe. The Game There was an picture of the mangled and bloody bodies of all the fighters, like Kyo's Team, Benimaru was impaled by an dark giant spike, and goro was skinned, and his stomach was laying in the ground, with a lot of blood, the only missing characters were, Iori, Kyo, and Chris. the options were play, options, Deadly Matches, Prepare to die and 666, i first went to options, there was controls and the basic game options, i set the controls to my favorite computer set: ASDF, unlike street fighter, it only had 4 buttons, i clicked play, and it began as KOF 97, but i can only select the three that were missing in that damn image, Chris, later found to be the incarnation of Orochi, the boss of the game, Kyo, the main ''hero and, Iori, Kyo's Rival. i selected them and began to fight, the first opponents were Benimaru and Goro, Kyo was missing, of course, its because im using him, on the third character spot, there was a black figure, his name was nothingness, Benimaru was strange, his face had a sad look, an he was fighting strange, his abilities were weak, he wasn't blocking any attacks, he was owned by Kyo, one of his best friends, but this time, instead of his scream when he loses, it was replaced by a loud, panicked scream, like he is dying, but his health bar filled up again, and he just stayed there laying on the ground, i used an ''super special attack''and he was thrown out of the ring, in a giant, dark, spike, his heart was impaled, and there was blood everywhere, instead of K.O, appeared DIE! , in a voice that looked like the FATALITY! from Mortal Kombat. Now this time it was Iori vs Goro, i used my grab attack, and noted it was different, i jumped on him, and started eating his stomach, like Orochi Iori, except i was playing with the normal Iori, but instead of just hurting him, i was really killing him, he was shouting hopelessly, and just like in the picture, his stomach was laying on the ground, with a lot of blood. After that I went onto the next level I was against Mai Shiranui, Yuki Kushinada (Kyo's Girlfriend) and King. I started with kyo but this time his voice sounded different. He sounded more like Kusanagi from the later installments in the kof franchise. And his skin started to change color to brown. I was against Yuki and she was crying. Literally crying seeing Benimaru and Goro lifeless on the ground. Then calling Kyo "A monster" Kyo goes right up to here and rapes here. I couldn't believe my eyes and I wasn't even controlling this. All I heard was Yuki scream and moan which was painful to watch. Mai and King try to stop Kyo but King gets here head pulled off by Iori and Nothingness raped Mai. I was about to cry because of my childhood being ruined from this mod or whatever the fuck you would call this. The Screen fades and shows both Mai and Yuki on Leashes and in literal slave costumes, with Kyo and Iori in background giving smirks with blood all over their face. Then it goes into a cutscene where they show both Iori and Kyo killing the rest of the fighters in gruesome ways. It fades again and says the end showing Kyo and Iori Rapeing Yuki and Mai as well as showing body's of other fighters such as Kim Kaphwan, Ryo Sakazaki, Terry Bogard, And Andy Bogard where Mai kept crying because her love is dead... Aftermatch I was really shaken by this time, i pressed ALT+F4 and deleted it from my pc, i surfed the web searching for that site, and never found him again. I wonder what is PREPARE TO DIE, DEADLY MATCHES and 666, but after what i saw, i will never be playing KOF again, but now i remembered, He is Coming. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Cliche Madness Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll